


loved

by leop1ka



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, POV Adora (She-Ra), Takes place in season 1, Whispering Woods, both of them just need a giant hug honestly, brief moments of shadow weaver, catradora, hidden feelings are revealed, hordak and the horde, some gay shit™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leop1ka/pseuds/leop1ka
Summary: things are revealed in the whispering woods.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	loved

"hey adora..."

a purr could be heard coming from adora's left. 

she turned around, sword in both hands.

"catra!" she exclaimed, eyebrows narrowing.

"what a coincidence to see you here, sweetheart." catra said the last word with a seductive tone, wetting her lips. 

adora felt a certain warmness overtake her at the nickname, but brushed it off, her hands clenching the giant sword even harder.

_concentrate. you aren't here to flirt._

catra, on the other hand, seemed to have that exact intention in mind.

she stepped forward slowly, smirking, and adora took one step back.

"what do you want?" the she-ra said, growing frustrated. 

" _you_."

adora's breath hitched.

a gentle breeze came and went through the whispering woods, just as the blonde's heart fluttered.

_no. stop it. right now. she's trying to trick you. don't fall for it._

"stop with the games! _what_ are you doing here?" adora said loudly, trying not to show that her words effected her. she pointed her sword at catra. 

the force captain didn't seem intimidated in the slightest bit.

she instead snickered.

"oh, dear old adora. you never _did_ change, did you? under all those glittery outfits and magical powers, you're still from the horde. _you're still one of us._ "

adora didn't respond.

"you can still come back." catra stepped forward. "shadow weaver misses you." the girl hesitated. " _i...i miss you._ " she finally said, with a look so vulnerable, so _desperate_ , adora couldn't help but believe her.

"catra...i..."

adora lowered her sword.

" _i miss you too. so much._ "

"then come back. we'll forget this ever happened, shadow weaver will forgive you, _hordak_ will even forgive you. come back to the horde with me. _please_." catra stepped forward again, now face to face with adora.

adora's sword fell out of her hands, falling on the grass with a dull thump. the girl shrank in size, returning to her normal height, hair shortening and her she-ra outfit now replaced with her signature red jacket and black pants. 

her gaze fell on catra.

their eyes met as they realized how close they were to each other. how close their _lips_ were. 

adora wanted kiss her so badly at that moment. her heart ached for it. her body was screaming at her to do it. to lose herself in her, to kiss her and abandon her friends, just for her. only for her. 

_for catra._

but her mind spoke.

she's the _enemy_ now. you shouldn't do it. you mustn't.

adora stepped back and she swore she saw catra flinch.

_i'm sorry catra._

"i...i can't. i can't come back cat. i'm sor-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" catra shouted, voice hoarse. she suddenly grabbed adora by the throat and lifted her up, tears now starting to form in her eyes.

adora clawed at her hand desperately, but it did nothing. 

_i'm so sorry. for everything that happened to you._

"you've got NO _RIGHT_ to call me that! not after you _ABANDONED_ ME!" she was screaming now, tears falling down her cheeks. 

the whispering woods usually filled with all kinds of sounds, went quiet.

the only thing that could be heard was catra's voice.

"you...you _LEFT ME_! YOU LEFT ME FOR THOSE _STUPID_ FRIENDS OF YOURS!" the girl all but hissed, glaring at her ex-best friend. she was breathing loudly, tears now staining her clothes. her hand squeezed even harder.

adora's legs dangled in the air, letting out choked sounds.

"the...the horde is...is manipulating you catra. they're....they're lying to you." she barely managed to let out. if only she could grab her sword which was right next to her legs. she had to try at least.

the force captain read her thoughts apparently, because she immediately kicked the sword away with her leg.

_seriously?!_

no way she could escape now. unless one of the princesses found her. 

"do you think i don't know that?! of course i know! i'm not as _stupid_ as you. i just thought you would stay though. i thought you would stay with us. with me. but i guess i was wrong." catra said. "you...you ruined our friendship."

_it was more than a friendship. you know that._

adora's eyesight was blurry now.

" _i...i loved you._ " a broken whisper came from catra.

she suddenly let go of adora and the she-ra fell on the ground, coughing. her neck was red and bruised, eyesight blurry, ears ringing. she barely saw catra walking away.

"c-catra!" she choked, raising a hand towards her. her head was spinning, repeating the same words over and over again, like a broken record.

_i loved you._

_i loved you._

_i loved you._

_she loved her._

_loved. in past tense._

adora felt her heart drop.

catra stopped but didn't turn around. 

adora spoke again.

"i loved you too." 

_i still do_.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
